Bewitched, Bothered, and Bewildered
by SporkGoddess
Summary: It's always been implied that Chibodee has a crush on Rain. What would he be thinking around episode 34 or so, when Domon's hanging around with Allenby and Rain's loyalty and devotion to Domon are wavering? Implications, but no pairings


Bewitched, Bothered, and Bewildered

By the Almighty SporkGoddess

Funny, I never really liked the rain.

People always tell me they like the rain when they're lying in bed, and it's hitting their roof. Maybe that's why I didn't like it – I wasn't under a roof. At least, not in the sense of the term anyway. Even if I was in some crappy excuse for a shack, the rain would still leak through and eventually get to my skin. I just remember shivering from the cold, punching the air to try to warm up.

Which is why it's ironic that whenever I see this woman named Rain, I feel warm. Even her blue eyes, which is a color normally associated with being cold, are gentle and give off heat. I'm not a very poetic person, so I can't even think of a way to put it. Maybe sort of like when a fire is so hot, it turns blue. I really don't know.

Anyway… I don't get how she can have that effect on me. So many women have been before my eyes, but none have had the radiance and beauty that Rain has. It doesn't make sense to me, how just one woman can make me feel that way.

Feel what? I don't know. I wish I did know, then maybe this would make sense. I've never been confused before, not like this. I've never had trouble in the women department – why should I now? I don't like this feeling she gives me… but yet, I do.

… Sort like how now I like listening to the rain pitter-pattering against my roof, but it fills me with memories of sifting through garbage in the alleys. It's a bittersweet memory, really, and fills me with happiness and sorrow. Happiness at being finally out of the slums, and sorrow at the fact that I was ever in them at all.

Rain… does she understand the effect she has on men? She never noticed how George looks at her, or how even Argo seems to feel affection for her. I was told that Chinese lifted up her skirt (damn, I knew I should have stuck around that day). Of course, she only has eyes for that Japanese. She's so patient at his stupidity – I wonder how long it will last. If he doesn't wake up and smell the coffee soon, he'll have lost her. And then he'd be kicking himself for the rest of his life. I know I would be.

She was so loyal to him. I can only wish I could find a girl who loves me like she loves him. She genuinely cares for him. She's so loyal, sort of like my girls. Only my girls do it because they're grateful that I saved them that one time. She's not repaying a favor like they are… she's doing it because she wants to. My girls probably want to now too, of course, but it's not the same.

I remember when I finally got up the nerve to ask her out. It was pretty stupid of me to ask her in front of Domon, now that I think about it. And especially in front of those damned little kids, who at times don't seem too far from locking the two of them in a closet together. The whole event seems kind of like a dream to me, but the pain of that boy kicking me in the shin makes me remember how real it is. 

It took me a while to get up the courage to ask, and in the end all I had to benefit from it was a gigantic bruise. Who'd have thought a little kid could kick so hard?

Her loyalty's been wavering lately, I noticed. It's hard to look at her and not see the sadness in her eyes as she sees him and that Swedish chick together 24/7. She's been pretty quiet, and every word she doesn't say just adds up to some unspeakable pain. She tries to hide it, because she's always been the strong one. But the woman's only human, she can't ignore her emotions forever. Fighters like me have always been the type to always come out and say their feelings (or else relay the emotion by kicking someone's ass). 

Either way, it makes me want to comfort her somehow. I know there's no way in hell I can – she's so hopelessly head over heels for him – but it makes me want to try. She's too great to have to feel this sadness. 

No, I don't know what I feel for her. I do know that if he ever treats her badly, he'll be hearing from me. No, wait, more from my fists. 

Author's Note: I need to thank Ella Fitzgerald for this fic. Not only did I write the entire thing while listening to my newest CD of her, but the title is also a song of hers as well. Anyway, I really hope this wasn't OOC – Chibodee's colloquialism is hard. O_O Anyway, this takes place around ep 33 or 34 or so. I really think that Chibodee had quite a crush on Rain for the longest time, and since there is so much George/Rain out there, I figured – why not Chibodee/Rain? XD I hope you all enjoyed it, especially was sort of a fresh approach at something for me. ^^; __

Disclaimer: The title is from Pal Joey_, and the characters are from G Gundam. Really, all I own is about 2 pages of text in between the names._


End file.
